The Return to a New World
by SYStem-0
Summary: Brought back from The Vault of The Matrix, Neo returns to The Matrix now to with a new purpose, only this time, it’s the Naruto Universe!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:… if I owned—no I NEVER WILL OWN NARUto or the matrix. I added inFLECtion to my voice! Yay**

**Summary: Brought back from The Vault of The Matrix, Neo returns to The Matrix now to with a new purpose, only this time, it's the Naruto Universe!**

**Warning: This fic is confusing at first, so abandon all sensibility for this chapter**

**Howdy!! First Fic 4 me!! Yay!! Anyway, rxr (or not), and all that goodstuff, now onward to the ficcy!!**

_White_

Lots and lots of _white_. I have no idea how long I have been here, only that there is _white_. It's indescribable really. All is _white_, _I_ am _white_, my body is _white_, and… there is nothing more…

Pain…the pain is coursing up what would be my arm, although it is part of the _white_ as well, so _where_ exactly is the pain acting on. It doesn't matter. I remember… the time before white, my brief existence in one world and my everlasting existence in the other. A balance between the mundane and the other-worldly, the body and spirit. _Balance_… what a word to describe my life, or more so my past life. But really, I can't be sure, for I _believe_ that I only can remember half of it, the other half, well… is currently being added to my already vast stores of knowledge. Not that I am the all-seeing, all-knowing Kami. Wait, Kami? Is that a word? Oh, apparently where I'm going it is… a new _wonderful_ language to learn. If I could cough as in my old life, I would at this point, and also add under my breath 'Sarcasm is a wonderful thing.' Yes, I was very talented. Ah.. the pain is gone now, as well as the confusion and questions. Where am I, I ask? The answer is now very clear.

--

Brown eyes stared ahead into the forest canopy, shielded by a pair of black reflective sunglasses. As the eyes stared upward, they conveyed air of nonchalance and blankness. As the eyes looked forward, they widened as if to say _'ah ha! Epiphany!'_ For these eyes had come to a startling conclusion: there was a head behind those eyes, and an emotionally intelligent one at that. For what kind of mind could speak so brilliantly with its eyes. 'But enough boasting,' the mind thought. And with that, the mind became instantly re-accustomed with the rest of its wonderful body, and sat up. He was surrounded by what appeared to be a vast amount of _green_.

'_Green… so much green… I see, forest?'_

And after discovering that he was, indeed, in a forest, his mind went blank for a few seconds, still having to become reacquainted with the fact that it had to think for itself now, and not rely on a _machine_ to do its work.

Damn he hated this.

Why now? After all these...days? Months? Years? The time he was a part of _White_ seemed to be endless, and yet, here he was, beginning at the end of his _White_. Wait, _his_ _White_? What the hell, now he was being over-possessive, and of what? None other than the _White_. Hell, he didn't even know what the white _was_, it could be representative life, or death, or even some other crazy—

'_Shut the fuck up!'_

Neo yelled at his mind's self-portrait. Damn, how he really wished this migraine would disappear. And why the hell did he have to yell at picture to get his mind to silence itself? Why couldn't he just picture himself ruthlessly slaughtering hundreds of SWAT teams with his fists, or even—

'_Focus, Neo, Don't let a stupid painting drive your crazy! You fucking created your RSI, you became The One, and managed to save your _wonderful_ home Zion, so you better damn well be able to keep your mind focused!'_

Neo decided that if talking to oneself was a sign of insanity, then he could qualify for the most crazy-ass person in any of the many insane asylums that resided within the Metropolis. Speaking of which, where the hell _was _he in the Metropolis? He couldn't remember even being to a dense, overgrown park before, meaning that either A. The Architect had decided that _the environment must be saved!_ B. He was no longer in Metropolis, or C. He was slowly losing his mind due to his obvious over-dependency to the maintenance machines in The Vault.

Since a mind usually required high levels of maintenance and a constant flow of 'Brain food' as Neo liked to call it, the mind tended to wane in its ability to be self-sufficient and instead began to depend on The Machines for survival. A dastardly strategy used by the machines frequently on the minds of humans who were useful and thus necessary to contain for further probing.

With these three distinct possibilities in mind, he decided to screw all method of questioning and _get the hell out of this _humid _tangle of trees, bushes, and other forms of plant life_, the quickest way possible. With this in _mind_, he began to _FOCUS_

…

…

…

…

…

…

At this point, Neo's mind decided to throw an Error Message the size of gargantuan mass of buildings, cars, signs, etc. loosely strung together to form something resembling a certain former agent(1). Thus, Neo was (mentally) flung across his mindscape like a rag doll and broke a few mental ribs when he crashed into a conveniently placed building that stood between him and the infinite space that _might_ be his mind.

This time, Neo decided to utter one word to summarize _exactly_ what he was feeling at that specific moment in time: "OWWWADUFUCKWASTHATYOUSTUPIDSONSABITCHMIND." Now, this word may not have an entry in the many of the glorious, self-proclaimed, largest dictionaries in the worldof the Matrix, but we can roughly summarize what happened in that moment in which Neo tried to _Superman_: the pain of Neo's migrane increased 20 fold, this pain being equivalent to having your genitals being ripped out via a hand shoved up your ass, followed by experiencing the Mangekyou Sharingan, which would allow you to relive this experience for the equivalent of 3 years time.

Of course, being the powerful figure Neo is, he was able to stand up to this kind of pain and claim afterward that it had been as if someone tickled his mind coughcockyassliarcough, metaphorically speaking. Unfortunately however, what Neo did not anticipate, however, was that his scream would attract the attention of about 15 heavily armored masked… _things_, he couldn't tell if they were human, only that they were _humanoid_, to his current position. Due to the fact that Neo had currently experienced a pain like no other, and his mind was currently on the mental floorboards of its shabby mental apartment, bleeding to death because of two telltale red slash marks on its arms, signifying that his mind was _vainly_ trying to commit mental suicide, he was in no position but to do one thing which he hadn't done in 1000 years:

_Faint_

**(1): I HATE the ending to The Matrix:PON video game, sorry to fans of it, but I couldn't resist!**

**THAT'S IT!! Rxr if u want!! Me gusta!! Flames will be used to heat my marshmallows!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**WADDUP?? Sorry for the delay, just haven't had the time lately. Too my sole reviewer: YAY! Have a cookie!!**

**ONwARDS!!**

**Disclaimer: "Frankly my dear, I don't OWN NARUTO!! (Disclaimer: I don't own gone w/ the wind either)"**

Sarutobi Asuma, Sandaime Hokage of the Konohagakure,

_hated_ Mondays. Everyday, after awakening from a rather pleasant dream either relating to his _pastime_ of reading his _adult_ _literature_ or his regret at all the misdeeds that had caused the people of his village _so_ much suffering and despair (hackweezefailuretokillorochimarucoughhack), he would return to the Kami-forsaken building that was notoriously known many (the other 4 Hokages) as the _Hokage Tower._

'_Queue the ominous music"_ Sarutobi thought to himself, as he imagined hoards of lightning breaking through the all but impenetrable roof of the _Hokage Tower_ and immediately disintegrating and/or incinerating the large pile of paperwork that seemed to tower over the feeble looking ojiji like the giant gates of hell; this resemblance was accurate as said old man was currently given a forlorn look towards the insurmountable amount of _damnable_ _flammable objects_ that currently littered his desk. From another person's standpoint, he seemed to just beg for some form of distraction to require his utmost, undivided attention. Of course, since the reason for his discontent was not powerful enough to capture his attention and his being a dutiful _pervert_ required him to think of _naughty_ things at the most pseudo-random of instances, he began reflecting on the length of this sentence, and the unfortunate pun that one word seemed to _arouse_ from the depths of his mind:

"…_for some… forsome…Foursome………FOURSOME, AUWWRIGHT!! Now who to include in this deliciously fantasmal (NOTAWORD) sexual encounter…hm…"_

These thoughts seemed to race across his face like a series… of… _racing thoughts_… as his face changed from depressed to contemplative to lustful to WARNING! MASSIVE NOSEBLEED IMMINENT within the span of approximately…Inoichi Yamanaka looked at his watch: 7 seconds.

The fact that Inoichi was a mind-reader did have it pros: he was able to assist his village in acquiring vital information from captured enemy-nins, AND he was able to score easily by _spoon-feeding_ exactly what a woman would want to hear for them to "loosen up" a bit (no…pun……….. inten—……omigod, that is so wrong… I'm sorry for even typing that, but I can't change it now). He even was able to avoid arguments with his spouse (yes, even if he was able maintain the right stud-ship, he simply could not take advantage of the fact), and was renown in the village for being a peace-keeper when it came to diplomatic missions.

But being renown throughout the shinobi-world as a mind reader had its cons, and these cons again became evident at this current moment.

Right now, he was standing behind the door of the Hokage's office, clutching his head in shock at what he had just _overheard_ from the mind of the Hokage. Sandaime-sama really _was_ a pervert. It wasn't Jiraiya's fault that he was a world-class writer of _adult literature_.

Clearing his mind of all thoughts, the head of the Yamanaka clan stepped opened the door to the Hokage's room, and stepped through the threshold. He gave the signal to the 3 behind him to wait before doing so.

"Hokage-sama."

The old man peered over his stack of paperwork, and acknowledged that he had seen the elder Yamanaka (_"Elder! I ain't no elder!! You're at least 30 years my senior!!"_).

"Hello Inoichi-kun. Is there something you need? I don't recall requesting your counsel or abilities."

"That is correct Hokage-sama. 15 of our ANBU scouts have recently acquired a possible enemy-nin. They found him deep within the Forest of Death. He was picked up after he was heard screaming at the top of his lungs, and they reported to me, asking for orders concerning the prisoner."

Sarutobi then began contemplating, and, a minute later, upon being satisfied with the course of action he was going to take, asked Inoichi a couple of questions upon which his plans for the prisoner were hinged.

"Inoichi-kun, is this man really a shinobi? Judging by the fact that he alerted 15 of our ANBU to his position and made no attempt to resist capture, couldn't he just be a civilian who had just wandered into the Forest by accident?"

Inoichi sighed at that remark, and, finding no alternative to simply _showing_ the prisoner to the Hokage, ordered the 3 waiting outside his door to bring in their charge.

Neo groaned as he was given a rude awakening to the back of his head. Lifting his head up, he began to open his eyes. Instead of being graced with _White_, or the compassionate faces of one of his shipmates, he was faced with an unfamiliar, noticeably _brighter_ world. His sunglasses had been removed, thus providing an explanation for why things seemed so much more ethereal than usual. The green tint of all things Matrix, however, was still evident, and he could feel his awareness of the code around him expand. Shaking his head from side to side in an attempt to remove the dizziness that attacked his mind, he only succeeded in regaining something even less appealing: his headache. Although the pain had dulled considerably, the telltale throbbing of a migraine was still evident.

Opening his eyes fully, he took in his surroundings. He was currently in a room of some sort, made primarily of wood. He noticed that he was armed with no weapons, and that a rope had bound his arms, keeping him from scratching his back (Oh, and what an epic itch it was). He finally noted that there were five people in the room, 3 of them being the humanoid figures which he had seen in the forest earlier. These figures seemed to bear some resemblance to samurai that he had fought in many of the training programs during his initial days on the Nebuchadnezzar, only the swords that they carried were holstered in a black sheath behind them. No, these men definitely weren't samurai. Their clothing was too restrictive, and the masks on their face seemed to be more related to concealing their identity, if anything, as they lacked the decoration that he had seen on samurai's before. They also had a multitude of pouches adorning their body-armor, which seemed to be stuffed with _scrolls_, and sharp weapons of many sorts. His eyes began to wander, and he began to examine other aspects of the room before someone lightly smacked him in the back of the head, trying to get his attention on that which was in front of him.

"Keep still. The Hokage wishes to deal with you," barked a disembodied voice. Said voice appeared to belong to one of the male orientation, this male being one that reflected deep masculinity and authority.

Looking ahead as he was told, Neo met the wrinkled eyes of an elder gentleman. He was adorned with an elegant white robe which extended to his feet, and wore an oddly shaped hat which covered the entirety of his _balding_ head. He noticed that there was an air of authority and leadership that surrounded this man and his eyes gave off an odd glow.

However, said eyes also were trained on him in an accusing manner, and the tension in the room rose a few notches.

"State your business with Konohagakure," ordered the old man. When no other words were spoken, it dawned on Neo that the Hokage was talking to him. It also finally dawned on Neo that he was currently on his knees in front of the old man. It also became apparent to Neo that he had not retained his previous height from his last "life;" he was now a dwarf, or, as many others know it, a child between the ages of 11 and 14. He began to formulate a response to the old man's response when he again spoke:

"Please _do_ respond. Remember, I am not to be trifled with."

This struck Neo as odd, as he could not understand why this old man was speaking to a _teenager_ this way.

"I do not know what you mean, sir, I am uns—"

"Do not attempt to fool us; we know you are an enemy-shinobi!"

Neo turned his head to the source of that masculine voice, and was surprised to find a pony-tail attached to a relatively normal face. A head-band covered the man's forehead, and his green flak-jacket was surmounted by a red vest. Although his appearance seemed normal enough, his masculinity had taken a severe blow after Neo had noticed his ponytail. Despite this, the man's face betrayed no emotion, and only his eyes could be deemed slightly threatening.

Inoichi, on the other hand, was furious. His attempts to read the boy's mind had proved useless, as an insurmountable mental barrier seemed to appear every time he tried. He currently wished to throw the boy into the deepest chambers of the Konohagakure Torture District and watch him _suffer _(Inoichi then uncharacteristically grinned manically). That, however, was not an option.

The old man sighed at the elder Yamanaka's lack of self-control, and the uncooperative nature of their prisoner. He then proceeded to speak in a stern tone.

"Gaki, if you refuse to comply with our demands for information, I will personally deliver you over to our _infamous_ torture department for questioning. And trust me; you _really_ don't want to see what they have in store for you."

Neo had to bite back a chuckle; he really didn't see why he should even be tolerating this treatment. But, damn it, he _really _didn't want to get another mind-throttling migraine from trying to _Superman_ again. So he resorted to the last and only option he had: be as blunt as the bad-ass he is, or _was _at least.

"I have no information. I woke up in a large forest, I was knocked out by a bunch of masked _things_, and I woke up with a smack to the back of the head with a torrential migraine the likes of which I have never seen before. If you _really_ think I'm going to give you _any_ information, you're up a creek. Oh, and one more thing, where the _fuck_ are my sunglasses?"

Inoichi, along with the rest of the ANBU (you really can't tell, can you?) were by now forced to pick their jaws up off the floor. _No one_ talked to the Sandaime Hokage like that. Despite the fact that he was known as a closet pervert by many (due to an unfortunate incident involving a Sacred Scroll and one crazy-ass jinchuuriki, and thus defeating the purpose of trying to deny his perverse nature), and the fact that he was as amiable as a sedated ferret, talking to the Hokage of the Hidden Leaf Village could be punishable by _death_. Ok, _maybe _Inoichi (along with the rest of the silent, cold hearted, _un-opinionated_ ANBU), was a _little_ biased towards their beloved leader. And with this reasoning in mind, he proceeded to rip off a piece of Neo's cloak and handed it over to the Hokage.

"Hokage-sama, forgive my rashness, but I believe we all know who this child works for," holding the piece of clothing up to the Hokage.

The Hokage nodded, and blinked twice, "Indeed. Despite his refusal to speak, we have already learned so much from his appearance."

Neo stared at the piece of cloth.

"_Red Clouds" _was all he thought, as he stared at the piece of his trench-coat.


End file.
